I shouldn't be writing this
by k-dog2014
Summary: This is a continuation off of Paparazzi written by my best friend. She didn't really want to write this, but I forced her into it. ;) She also hasn't read it in almost a year. Keep in mind that she wrote this after having her wisdom teeth removed, so she was probably hyped up on drugs. Be aware! Just a nice caveat for you all. Also, a Creepypasta is in here. Enjoy!


I Guess I'm Writing A Sequel…

By: Bunny (Should be Clowny!)

**Beginning**

Fear. The single emotion I felt surge through my body as this stranger pinned me down on the bed with a knife in hand. My eyes moved from the weapon of my soon demise and stopped at the person wielding it. His long, messy, raven hair flittered in the slight breeze of the fan. His skin a pale grey, but the most noticeable feature: a cut-open, wide grin plastered under his burnt eyelids. When he saw me look at him, his grinned widened and he leaned down close to my face.

"Go to sleep…" His hypnotizing whisper cooed at my frightened self.

I felt my eyelids start to flutter shut and my hope wash out from my body as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Worried**

Clowny refreshed the page.

"Hmm… No responses yet." She mumbled aloud as she scanned her inbox for any new mail. "Maybe Bunny fell asleep. I'll wait an hour and see if she responds until then."

Clowny nodded to herself and walked down the stairs into the kitchen for a drink (of vodka jk) to quench her thirst. She took a swig of the cool and refreshing drink and afterwards letting out a sigh.

"Why do I have this feeling…?" She whispered to herself as she swirled the drink in her hand spinning the ice.

After thinking for a minute she shrugged and finished it off heading back upstairs.

"Everything's fine. I'm just paranoid or something." She tried to reassure her nerves.

Clowny entered her room and plopped on the bed stretching her tired limbs. She popped in a South Park disc and watched the X-mas Critters episode to calm herself as she waited an hour. She would occasionally check her inbox which continued to remain empty. This didn't help her feelings at all and soon enough an hour had passed. She quickly typed a new email to me:

**Hey Bunny. I'm guessing you went to bed, so I'm going off of email. I will talk to you tomorrow.**

She stopped typing and thought. _Should I tell her about my nerves? _She shook her head. No, I don't want to scare her._ She already has enough to deal with the paparazzi and all._

Clowny sent the email and logged off. She lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't shake her worrying feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Just sleep it off…" Clowny whispered to herself as she turned around in her bed.

Her eyes closed, but sleep evaded her until much later that night.

**Homecoming**

A dark figure ran through the woods, their silhouette casted by the moonlight as they ran swiftly. They carried another with them as they sped off. Erie chuckling escaping their lips as they looked onward. Soon enough, the figure stopped in an abandoned building. They slowed to a slight jog while walking up a few hallways and corridors. The dark figure stopped in front of a door, opening it and walking in. They walked over to a slightly worn mattress lying atop of the floor. The man slowly knelt down and laid the other on it. For a while utter silence enveloped the room only to be broken by quiet breathing. A sigh of relief left the lips of the kneeling figure as a hand was held out to touch the other's face.

"Welcome to your new home."

**News**

Clowny woke up the following morning to her brother Shaneiquah shaking her.

"Wake up already!" He said rushed.

Clowny grumbled and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked mumbling as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

She noticed Shaneiquah's worried look and soon caught the contagious emotion.

"You need to come downstairs now." He stated as he ran out of the room down the steps.

She quickly followed him and stole a seat on the couch as she watched the tv intently.

"In recent news, the 17 year old artist underdog, Marissa Goetz, has been reported missing by her family. The police arrived on scene soon after the phone call and are investigating the scene as we speak…"

The reporter continued on, but clowny refused to hear her through. She stood up and ran up the stairs to her cell phone. After tossing up her room she fled down the stairs taking the car keys and slamming the door behind her.

"Bunny… I'm coming over!" She whispered to herself as she backed up on her gravel and shifted to drive, speeding off towards Peosta and leaving behind a dust cloud.

She went against her normal good driving and pulled up her cell phone, instantly calling my number. After three rings my cell switched to voice mail. A curse escaped her lips as she hung up.

"Dammit… Bunny, please be ok." She wished as she quickly drove towards my house.

**Encounter**

The man stood in a large mass of people as he watched the large television report the latest buzz.

"Can you believe that…" A man whispered.

"Is the artist alive?" A young girl asked her mother.

"It could be missing suicide…" A woman whispered to herself.

The figure chuckled as he walked off normally in the crowd of people listening to their opinions.

'Heh heh heh… Fools!' He thought to himself while resting his hands in his sweatshirt's pockets. 'I suppose I should return home. My guest should be awakening soon.'

He chuckled and smirked to himself as he walked casually on the sidewalk. His white hood pulled over covering his face. Just as he walked along a car flew passed him, with a single driver in it. He glanced over at the driver just as the driver glanced over at him. For a moment time seemed to slow down as the two made eye contact, but was soon broken off as they passed each other not looking back.

**Kidnapped **

I stirred a little in my sleep. I felt my eyes open a little as I laid belly-down on an old mattress. My arms sprawled out above my head in their previous sleeping position. I pulled them to me as I groaned and turned to my side. I felt my head pound a little as the sun shone on my face.

"Good morning sunshine." I heard a low voice from behind me.

My eyes widened as I heard a foreign but oddly familiar voice behind me.

'Who is that?' I asked myself, but soon flinched a little as I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Did you **sleep **well?" The voice asked again with a slight chuckle.

I felt my body freeze with fear as I recognized the voice belonging to the man from last night. I saw a pair of legs in my peripheral vision that soon shifted to knees and a torso. I slowly moved my face to look at the figure fearing the worst. He was right next to me, crouching down to look at me. His smirk was apparent on his face as he saw my face twist in fear. I sat up and scooted myself back as he chuckled at me. While I tried distancing myself from him I got to the edge of the mattress and fell over with a grunt.

'_Wow. Smooth move Marissa_.' I mentally scolded myself as my arms held me up again.

"There's a slight drop off there." He stated smirking smugly at me.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked nervously as I felt my heart beat increase while I looked at my surroundings.

I didn't recognize anything about the place as I scanned the area. The room looked ancient with its rusted walls and stained floors. Only a ripped up, grey mattress and an old, dirtied dresser decorated the pale, yellow room. I looked back at my kidnapper waiting for him to do something, hopefully nothing that involved hurting or killing me. His smirk stretched farther across his face as he got up and walked over to me.

"Your new home." He said plainly as he knelt done in front of me.

My eyes widened at his words while my body froze from shock.

"H-home?" I repeated with disbelief on my face.

He nodded at me as he leaned in closer to my face which I leaned down to distance myself from him. I flinched as he lifted a hand and started to reach for me. I expected him to hurt me by pulling my hair or something, but instead he picked up my hand and pulled it to his mouth kissing it. He grinned as he pulled his lips from the soft kiss watching me. I looked back at him surprised, not daring to break eye contact from him.

"You live here from now on. You belong to me." He stated with a dark look on his face.

I felt the color drain from my face. "You're the man from last night…" I whispered to which he nodded.

"The name's Jeff. Remember it. Since I'm the only person you'll see." He chuckled as he pulled on my hand forcing me closer to him. "You don't need to introduce yourself. I know you…everything about you, Marissa Goetz."

I flinched from the creepiness in his tone. "You were the guy watching me…"

"Heheheh. Good. Yes that was indeed me." He said as he used his other hand to stroke my face gently. "I couldn't stay away…Well; I am your biggest fan."

My heart felt like it was about to pop in my chest as his hand moved from my face to my shoulder, and then to my back. His fingers tracing circles in my back as he grinned widely at me.

"Why me?" I asked quietly as I shivered from the touches.

He raised his eyebrows at me while he smiled.

"Because I want you. When I first laid eyes on you I knew this for a fact, and what I want, I get." He watched me try to back away from him scared, but used his hand on my back to push me towards him and pull me into a kiss.

My eyes widened at the kiss and I felt a wave of fear and excitement surge through my body as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. His slippery, wet tongue pressing mine down as he explored my mouth. His tongue tasted salty, like the taste of blood making me shudder. His arms pushed my body up against his refusing to let me move away from him. After he felt every inch of my mouth, he finally pulled out and licked my lips for an ending touch.

I stared at him stunned at his actions while he had a slight blush on his face. He tilted his head cutely as he watched my expressions and my quick breathing.

"It's just how I imagined…" He whispered as he touched my arms and rubbed them up and down.

'_What is up with him_?!' I thought panicked. _'Is he going to kill me or….do something else_?' I shuddered at the thought. '_I don't know which is the scarier one_.'

I broke from my thoughts as he started shaking my arms and body.

"You're so quiet. What are you thinking?" He asked seriously as he stared into my eyes.

"Why are you keeping me here?" I asked shaking my head. "I want to go home-"

I was cut off by him. "This is your home." He stated plainly.

"No! I want to see my family and friends!" I demanded trying to move away from him.

He lowered his eyebrows upset. "You don't need them. You only need me."

"But-" He cut me off again as he tightened his grip on my arms and shook me a little.

"NO! You belong to me! Not them!" I whimpered and looked away afraid of him. "You will never see them again! Do you understand?!"

I bit my lip and felt tears come to my eyes at his force and words. He saw a tear fall and licked it off my cheek.

"You are to forget about your old life." He told me.

I remained silent, refusing to move or talk while he watched me. He eyed me up and sighed as he gave me one long kiss, then scooped me up. He walked back over to the mattress and laid me down gently on it. I backed away from him, holding a hand to my mouth from fear. He watched me intently and kissed my forehead before leaving and slamming the door shut behind him.

I sat there quietly holding in my tears and sobs as I heard his footsteps fade away. I got up quickly, but tiptoed over to the door and grabbing on to the handle. I tried twisting it, but it refused to move.

"Dammit…" I cursed under my breath as I rested my back on the locked door. I slid down the door and sat on the ground holding my head as I thought of my situation. "I'm trapped and at the mercy of my psychopathic kidnapper…. Just peachy."

**Interrogation**

Clowny quickly pulled onto Kalb Ridge St. and immediately saw the huge mass of people and police cars. She parked her car at the end of the street and ran up the lawns towards mine; however, before she could take a step into my yard she was stopped by a police officer.

"Ma'am you aren't allowed on this property. No one is. Now step back." He told her as he pushed her back to the road.

Clowny glared at him while she remembered all the past times she had been at my house and in my yard.

"Yes I am! I'm her friend! Let me pass!" She yelled at him holding her ground.

The man frowned at her. "Lady. Don't make this hard on us. Just step back."

Clowny shook her head angrily and noticed my family in the garage as my father and mother talked to the police. My mother was sobbing into her hands, while my father looked like he was about to break down. Mada stood behind them crying a little and trying to step out of the line of pictures. Her eyes widened at their depressing state and she slipped passed the cop and ran to them.

"Della! Jerry! Mada!" She called out running to them while the cop cursed at her from behind.

They turned and saw her in front of them waving the officer away and letting her come to them.

"Russia!" Mada called out running over to her. "You're here?"

She nodded. "Of course! I had to come when I saw the news. What happened here?!" She asked rushed.

Mom looked at her then sobbed in her hands. My father comforted her by rubbing her back.

"Let's talk inside. Give us a few minutes." Dad said to the officers; they nodded and walked away trying to calm the crowd.

The four of them walked inside and sat in the living room, awkward silence engulfing the room.

"Do any of you know what happened to Bunny? Is she really missing?" Clowny asked them.

"I was working when it happened…" Dad said quietly as he looked away.

"When what happened?" Clowny asked him.

"When HE showed up." Mada stated.

Clowny shivered a little at the tone of his face.

"Please tell me what happened. I might know something because I was talking to her last night on email and I noticed that she abruptly stopped. I thought it was strange, but any information can help at this point. Please." She begged.

Mada nodded. "It happened last night… Everything was quiet and normal until I heard mom scream. I bolted awake and ran out of my room and saw her crying as she lay against the wall. My eyes widened as I looked into sis's room and saw it empty and the window broken open."

Just then mom got up and ran to her bedroom sobbing as dad went after her. The two remaining watched them leave in silence.

"Mom…." Mada whispered as his eyes watered.

"Please continue Mada. I need you to. Bunny's fate could depend on this." She told him.

He nodded sniffling. "Mom told me to call the cops which I did, and they came to the scene. But I never saw what happened, only mom."

"What did she see?" Clowny asked him walking over and kneeling down to his side.

"She never really gave a direct answer. She said she saw a man, but kept repeating a few words..." He trailed off.

"What? Tell me them!" Clowny put her hands on his shoulders.

He looked at her seriously. "White hoodie. Smile. Knife. Those are the words she kept saying."

Clowny froze as she heard him speak. '_White hoodie… That's what Bunny was talking about last night_…'

She stood up and looked at him seriously. "Let me see her room. Please."

Mada shifted around mumbling. "I dunno…" He looked at her determined face and sighed. "Ok I guess."

She nodded thanking him and walking to my room. _'I will find you Bunny. Don't worry_.'

**Examination**

She stepped into the familiar room and looked around. Everything seemed so similar, and yet so different. The walls held all the same stuff as before, and the bed looked just as messy as usual; it was as if I was still there living my normal life. The only thing separating it from my previous room was that it was littered with investigation items, riddled with tape, and it looked dirtier than usual.

Clown saw all of this and sighed unhappily to herself. She walked in the room and looked around in closer detail.

'_There has to be something around here…_' She thought to herself as she checked my dresser for anything suspicious. '_Nothing so far… But there has to be something_…'

She walked over to my bed and stepped passed the police tap. As she looked at the bed she saw everything looking normal as usual. Nothing out of place.

Her face fell as she stepped away from the bed.

'Looks like I couldn't find anything… Dammit! Isn't there something at all?!' She scolded herself as she turned around and felt something hit her toe.

She looked down and saw it came from under the bed. She knelt down and found my iPod lying under the bed. Curiously, she pulled the iPod out and looked at it. She turned it on and noticed it was opened to the email app.

"From last night…" She whispered as she looked at the last email. She read through it again trying to find something in the message. She thought to herself trying to decode it, but nothing came to her attention until she got to the part about a person in a white hoodie following me around.

"White hoodie…" She whispered. "Just like Della was saying…"

Her eyes widened in realization.

"By the way Bunny seems to talk here, it's likely to assume the "White Hoodie" person was probably following her earlier than when her career started. She just realized that last night and panicked, but before she could tell someone "White Hoodie" was already there." She deduced.

'_White hoodie…white hoodie_…' She thought to herself. "Didn't-" She looked up stunned. "I just see a person in a white hoodie while driving on the way here…? It could be the same person, and if so…he's returning to the scene. If there is anything I've learned from Criminal Minds, it's that if the perpetrator returns to the scene he wants to enjoy all the attention and fuss caused by his crime. He could be sadistic, which means he could be torturing Bunny and letting her live to increase this pleasure he gets."

Clowny set down the iPod and left the room waving goodbye to Mada.

'_Bunny could still be alive…_' She thought to herself as she ran to her car and turned on the ignition. '_But where?_'

**Poison**

Somehow I had been able to cry myself to sleep as I laid my body against the doorway. I rested my head in my arms and held my legs close to my chest as I slept soundly. I thought I heard something and I stirred looking up sleepily.

"Hmm?" I mumbled looking around. "Must've fallen asleep…"

The room was silent, but soon enough I heard a loud rustling come from the other side of the door. I shot up panicking and ran across the room.

"What is that?" I asked holding my hands tightly.

Soon, the door creaked open revealing Jeff standing on the other side. He looked around until he found me and chuckled as he walked inside holding a tray.

"Hey there beautiful. You must be starving." He smirked widely as he walked towards me.

I stepped back against the wall afraid as I tried to distance myself from him. I shook my head quickly in response.

"No. I'm not hungry." I said quietly_. 'I don't know what's in that food…'_

He stood in front of me and looked down at me confused. His face shifted into slight annoyance.

"Yes you are!" He looked at me angrily. "You haven't eaten in 24 hours!" He shoved the tray at me.

I caught it and slid down to the floor whimpering at his harshness. He stared at me intently as I sat on the ground before him, scared to death of him. He looked down at me intently as he knelt down before me. I closed my eyes and set the tray on the ground next to me.

"You listen to me when I talk to you." He stated sternly as he watched me. "That means eye contact as well!" He yelled as he slapped my face causing me to fall over.

I fell to my side and felt my cheek with my hand as I looked at him horrified. My eyes wide with fear as he kicked the tray to the side and quickly came over to my side. He stood up and grabbed the arm that was holding my red cheek. Pulling it up forcibly, I squeaked as he pulled me into a kiss. He rubbed my arms as he gripped them tightly. I felt fear wash through my body as he slipped his tongue into my mouth again and explored eagerly.

'What's wrong with him? One minute he slaps me angrily, another he pulls me into a kiss!' I thought fearfully as he played with my tongue and pulled me closer to him.

He grunted with frustration as he pulled away and looked at me while he furrowed his brows.

"Why don't you kiss me back?" He asked with anger in his voice.

I flinched as he squeezed my arms tighter while he waited for a reply.

"Don't you love me for everything I'm doing for you?!" His voice sounded dark and deadly, like it could hurt me just by the tone of it.

'I don't want him to hurt me!' I thought panicking.

I looked up at him and quickly pressed my lips to his. I felt my stomach twist into knots as I kissed him. His eyes widened, but soon softened as he released his tight grip on my arms. He pulled my back to his chest wanting to deepen the kiss. I shivered as his hands moved up and down my back while his tongue slipped into my mouth and poked for mine to enter his.

I furrowed my brows when I realized what he wanted.

'….Just do it! Just make him satisfied, so he doesn't hurt me!' I thought flustered.

I slowly moved my tongue into his mouth and slightly moved around his mouth, as if trying not to hurt him. He sighed into the kiss at my compliance to him. I felt like I was sipping poison the more I continued, tightening the knot around my grim fate. My eyes shot open and I pulled away from the kiss hoping he was happy with it. He watched me as I looked at him carefully. He sighed as he pushed me to the bed and walked over to the tray setting it on my lap.

"Eat!" He demanded as he walked to the door. He had his hand on the knob as he looked over his shoulder at me. "It had better be gone by the time I'm back." He warned as he slammed the door shut.

I flinched and looked down at the food, trying to see if anything was off. Eventually I gave up and took a scoop of it. As I swallowed it, I felt a few tears fall down my face in defeat.

'He has me in the palm of his hands, and I can't do a thing about it...' I mentally reminded myself of my own demise.

**Plan**

"It's been four days since the disappearance of the famous young upstart, Marissa Goetz. Nothing has been said on the progress of the case, but many have already felt hope slip away from them as the girl has yet to be found." The reporter spoke solemnly.

Clowny tore her sleep-deprived eyes from the tv, quickly shutting it off.

"I'll never lose hope. I believe in Bunny." She said as she held her hair in her hands.

Clowny had been visiting my house every day in hopes that she would see "White Hoodie" again, but so far each attempt had failed. He hadn't shown up for the last 3 days. This didn't help her weakening state as sleep continued to evade soothing her tortured nerves.

"Why don't you come back to the scene?" She whispered to herself in as she thought. "Have you lost interest?"

She pounded her fists on the table in frustration as she tried to think of an answer. She clutched her head in anger as she lowered her head.

"Wait…lost…interest!" She shot up and looked at the tv she had shut off. "There hasn't been much more on the case, at least in the reports." She stood up devising a plan in her head. "If we can make a bigger event or such, it could draw him back! But what…" She trailed off thinking.

After a while of silence, she grabbed her jacket, cell, and keys then headed for the door. She clutched the wheel tightly as she drove off quickly to my house again.

'_I know what I need to do. I just hope they are fine with it.'_ She furrowed her brows in thought.

Her knuckles had started to turn white from her tight grip on the wheel, but she didn't notice it until she parked on the side of the road and reached for her keys. She sighed and tried to calm herself down.

"Be calm. Be strong. I need to, for Bunny and her family." She told herself like a mantra as she opened the car door and walked up to the door.

After a couple of knocks on the door, Mada answered it. When he saw it was Clowny he smiled at her a little.

"Hey Russia. What are you doing here?" He asked as he let her in.

She nodded and stepped passed him walking into the living room where my mom and dad were sitting.

"I came here to ask you to do something. Something that might help me catch "White Hoodie"." She said looking at them seriously.

They looked at her shocked and stood up quickly.

"Really?! How?!" Mom asked her.

Clowny looked away. "I need you to accept a press interview Della. Answer questions about that night."

Mom's eyes widened as she sat back down shocked.

"No…" She whispered.

"Please Mom you need to! You haven't said one word to the press about it, and you were the only one that was there that night. My theory is if you speak and answer questions that that will lure the perpetrator out of the shadows." Clowny told her.

Mom looked away sadly in thought. "You think you could find him?" She asked quietly.

Clowny nodded at her. "Yes. But you need to be strong and go through with this."

Mom was silent, but eventually nodded at her. "Ok. I will."

Clowny smiled slightly at her. "Good. But you can't say why you are doing this, just act normal."

Mom nodded. "I will. I'll tell the police that I will let them interview me tomorrow. Anything to get my daughter back." She sobbed.

Clowny nodded and comforted her for a while. After a couple minutes she drove back home to prepare for the next day.

"I just hope this works." She mumbled as she tried closing her eyes and resting.

**Pursuit**

Soon enough, the big interview was being held the following day. This drew large crowds and a huge swarm of reporters as Mom stood at a podium ready to answer questions. She looked out and saw Clowny. Clowny nodded at her smiling, and Mom took a deep sigh.

"I've finally decided to answer questions now," She started. "I figure this could take a lot off my mind and maybe give the officials some more information to go off of." She looked around at the press as they eagerly waited for her to pick them.

"Now, what are your questions?" She asked and was immediately responded to by a sea of hands and flashes.

Clowny nodded and looked around the crowd for "White Hoodie".

'_Come on. I know you have to be here. Show yourself._' She thought as she scanned the area.

Her eyes fell on a large tree somewhat far away. A dark figure leaned against it crossing his arms and looking onward at the scene. Clowny's eyes widened as she saw what looked like a hoodie.

'_Found you_.' She thought as she started to walk over to the figure.

He stood there watching as Clowny picked up her pace and pushed through the crowd. She was now close enough to see the color of his sweatshirt under the shady tree. He noticed her steady pace towards his direction and stood up bolting off. Her eyes widened as she picked up her pace and sprinted after him.

"Wait! Come back here!" She yelled out as she ran after him.

He sprinted quickly and jumped into the forest with Clowny close on his trail. She saw him swiftly run passed trees, never missing a step. Clowny breathed heavily as she tried to keep up with him and not lose her footing while he started to get away further away from her. She cursed under her breath as she felt herself sweat from fear and the continuous running.

"W-wait! Stop!" She called out as she looked down at the ground to catch a deeper breath. "You-" She stopped when she looked up and saw he was gone. She ran forwards, slowing down a little. "Where-?" She started, but felt a sharp pain come to her head as she blacked out and fell to the ground.

She fell in a pile of leaves and twigs; however, what she heard wasn't the crackling from them, but a dark chuckling above her.

"Go to sleep." She heard as she passed out from the pain.

**Deal**

Over the course of the four days I was with Jeff, I had gained more and more injuries from his abuse. Some cuts and bruises, while others on an emotional level. My body had undergone a lot of harassment and force from his lust. It hadn't gotten passed stripping, but I knew that was in my imminent future. His hands had already felt and touched almost every inch of my skin, and I noticed that he had gotten impatient with just that.

I held my face in my worn out hands at the thought of it. "I can't stop him… He's too strong for me." I whispered sobbing a little.

I turned to the door of the room I hadn't left in four days when I heard a ruckus come from the other side.

'_Jeff…'_ I wiped my eyes from any trace of tears. '_I won't let him see me like this.'_

Soon enough he opened the door, but I didn't jump from the noise of it slamming open, but rather the look of excitement on his face. He looked like a predator that had just caught his precious prey. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm pulling me with him as his smirk never faded.

I looked up at him sheepishly as he pulled me out of the room and down the halls. "Where are we going?" I whispered.

His smirked widened similar to the Cheshire Cat's as he looked forward eagerly.

"We're going to have a little fun." He looked back down at me causing me to shiver. "I brought home a little present."

'I have a feeling I won't like this present…' I thought looking forward nervously.

Shortly, Jeff opened a door leading into a dark room. His smirk not breaking as he turned on the lights. I squinted my eyes as I looked in the room trying to make out what was inside. After a little bit, I could see inside. It was a large room that stooped down towards the middle showing a small rectangle area in the middle. Lying in that area was a body. My eyes widened as I recognized the unmoving body.

"Clowny…" I whispered stunned to see her.

Jeff squeezed my hand and looked down at me grinning.

"Hehehe… Like my present? She was an annoying pest, chasing after me and trying to tell me to stop." He glared at her angrily. "The bitch."

I looked up at him furiously. "Don't call her that! What did you do to her? She better be alive!" I yelled out as I tried to run to her, but Jeff wrapped an arm around my waist holding me back.

He glowered at me as he held me close to him.

"What's your problem?" He hissed at me. "She's just some pathetic nobody."

I shook my head at him. "SHE'S my friend!" I yelled trying to shake out of his grip.

Clowny's finger twitched when she heard the sound of my voice.

"Bunny?" She whispered as she barely lifted her head to look at us. Her eyes widened as she saw me in Jeff's grip. I gasped as I looked at her worriedly. "You're…alive?!" She croaked out.

Jeff grinned deviously as he heard her stir.

"You're awake. Wonderful. Now the fun can begin." He chuckled darkly as he walked over to her. I slipped out of his grip and tried to run over to her, but he tripped me and I fell on my arms and knees skinning them open a little. I clutched my fists as I lay on the ground. Jeff walked over to me and seized my arm pulling me up to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He pulled me over to the pole and tied me there so I could watch him and see clowny. "You better behave now." He whispered darkly as he gripped my hair tightly. I whimpered until he let me go and walked over to Clowny, she was trying to sit up but her head was hurting her too much to move.

"Let's start the show. She's getting impatient." He knelt down next to her pulling out a knife and smiling at her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. _'White hoodie. Smile. Knife.'_ Mom's words echoed in her head. "You kidnapped Bunny! Why?" She whispered out hoarsely.

Jeff glared at her angrily as he slashed out at her face, causing a long gash to appear under her eye. Her eyes widened with fear as she fell back crying out.

"Shut up foolish girl! Don't talk back to me!" He hissed at her as he stabbed her hand.

She screamed from pain throwing her head back.

"Clowny!" I yelled out terrified. "Stop it Jeff! Stop hurting her!" I demanded as I tried to struggle in the ropes.

Jeff grinned at my reactions and sniggered at me. "Aww… You're so cute when you're afraid." He looked back at Clowny who was panting on the ground. He pulled out his knife from her hand and licked it, a few drops landing on his white jacket.

"Please…" I begged him. "Don't hurt her..." I held my head low.

Jeff tilted his head grinning. "And what do I get out of this?" He asked spinning his knife in his fingers.

I bit my lip and held in sobs. "I'll go with you. I'll obey everything you say. Just don't hurt her or anyone else. Please." I pleaded.

"Bunny!" Clowny yelled out surprised at me.

I stood there quietly waiting for Jeff's response. He chuckled and walked over to me. I looked up at him meekly. He held out his knife and slashed the ropes, untying me. He spun his knife in his hand as he tilted his head at me.

"Deal. But disobey me once, and it's null and void." He told me.

I nodded watching him as he walked out of the room. I looked back at Clowny sadly, but frowned and looked away as I walked off with Jeff.

She looked up at me grunting from the pain. "Uhn… Bunny." She reached out her hand towards me. "I'll…save you…" She mumbled watching me.

I looked back at her with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't come after me." I told her biting my lip. "Or I'll never forgive you…" I turned my head away from her and walked after Jeff.

**Sacrifice**

Jeff and I walked out of the building heading towards the exit. He looked back at me noticing my saddened state.

"Cheer up." He stopped and held up my chin to his face. "Now we will never be separated again."

I looked away but nodded as I forced a smile. "Yes. Come on, let's go." I said walking forward.

Clowny gripped her hand tightly as she lay on the ground.

"Bunny…!" She thought back to what I said. "I won't let you get taken away by him!" She said determined as she pushed herself up shakily and slowly.

After a few minutes she got herself up and held on to the wall for support. "I'm coming Bunny! Please let me be in time!" She whispered as she walked off quickly trying to go as fast as she could.

She held to the wall for support as she ran on as fast as she could. Soon, she saw two figures in the distance.

'_Bunny… "White Hoodie"!_' She thought as she quickened her pace.

Jeff looked back at her when he heard footsteps.

"Ugh… damn girl!" He cursed under his breath as he pulled out his knife.

I looked back at Jeff and saw the glare on his face. I ran back from the exit to Jeff and held on to his arm. "Jeff! Don't! You promised." I told him sternly.

He clenched his teeth as Clowny caught up to us two. She held on to the wall and panted heavily.

"Let Bunny go..!" She whispered hoarsely.

I clenched my teeth and hands as I glowered at her.

"Clowny! You shouldn't have come after me!" I warned her.

She shook her head. "No! I won't leave you!" She grit her teeth.

"You just never learn to shut your mouth." Jeff glared at her darkly holding his knife out in front of him.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a large crowd of people and officers stood outside. They held up their guns and pointed at us while they pointed the bright light us.

"Freeze kidnapper! Let the two girls go and put down the weapon!" The officers yelled out at Jeff noticing the knife in his hand.

He looked over at me and noticed the fear in my eyes at all the officers and their weapons. I stepped back a little, cowering in fear. Clowny was shocked also by everyone showing up, but she stood where she was. Jeff stepped forward a little to walk over to me, but the officers yelled at him and clicked their guns.

"Put down the weapon! And step away from the girls otherwise we will shoot!" They warned again.

I started shaking a little from fear when I heard the guns click and Jeff looked back at me worried. He tossed his knife to the ground and ran over to me quickly. The officers hastily pulled on their triggers open firing. Clowny watched with horror as she saw me in the line of fire.

"Bunny! No! Don't shoot!" She screamed, but was too late because the bullets had already fired.

Silence soon enveloped the area after the loud cry of gunshots as everyone looked to where Jeff and I were standing before. The dust cloud faded and showed me sitting on the ground staring wide eyed at Jeff from shock, as he stood there with his arms and legs out. He was facing me as he stood there silently. I heard the clanking of bullets as they dropped to the ground, and noticed a deep red color start to stain Jeff's sweatshirt in blotches while he continued to stand there silently.

"Jeff…" I whispered petrified as I sat on the ground frozen. _'He saved me_!' I thought and felt tears come to my eyes.

Suddenly, Jeff dropped to his knees and his arms fell limp to his sides. He knelt there in front of me as I watched him with fear.

"Jeff!" I cried out worriedly.

He fell forwards and I caught him with my body, his chest leaning up against mine. I held out my hand that I used to hold his back and saw a lot of blood dripping off.

"Jeff! You've been shot! You need help!" I cried out worriedly.

He shook his head as he rested it in the crook of my neck.

"No. Don't bother. I know I'm finished." He whispered smiling a little. "I'm just glad they didn't hurt you."

I held my head low as I felt tears come to my eyes. "Jeff… Why?" I whispered sobbing a little.

"I had to protect my beautiful girl." He whispered pulling up his arms to hold me to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been better to you… But promise me this." He murmured as he coughed and closed his eyes. "Promise me you won't get hurt and will live your life out the way you wanted."

My eyes widened at his words as I let a few tears fall.

"That's all I wanted…all along..." He muttered. His frown shifted to a smile. "Goodbye beautiful." He said as he fell over and off of me, hitting the ground and breathing his last breath.

"Jeff…" I whispered looking down at his lifeless body. "Jeff!" I cried out into the night.

**Ending**

I sat in the back of an ambulance as a paramedic treated me and Clowny's injuries. I had a blanket wrapped around my neck and back as I looked down solemnly at the ground. Clowny glanced over at me frowning.

"Bunny…how are you?" She asked as she held a bag of ice to her head.

I shrugged remaining silent. "I don't know how to feel."

She looked at me intently waiting for me to explain.

"All this time I've hated Jeff and only wanted to escape and get back home, returning to my normal life…" I murmured.

I looked over at Clowny as tears formed in my eyes.

"But now I don't think that's possible!" I sobbed out. "I feel horrible that Jeff sacrificed his life for me, and I don't know how I will move on from this!" I looked down letting a few tears fall.

Clowny frowned and scooted over to me as she patted my back comforting me.

"Everything will be fine in due time." She reassured me. "You just need time to heal. Both your outer and inner wounds." She looked at me smiling sweetly. "We are all here for you now. I know you can move on. You're very strong."

I looked over at her and nodded as I sobbed in her embrace. Soon my family arrived and ran over to us. They hugged, kissed and cried when they saw me. I smiled a little, happy to see them and embraced them back.

I looked up at the old building and the blood stain on the floor, something that would wash away in due time. I looked down at my wounds, they would fade away in due time. I looked over at my sobbing family and friends, they would heal in due time. Then over at the police who held back the wild paparazzi, something I would never escape from. As I looked over at their flashing lights and loud voices it made me think back to when it all started, the bright white lights reminding me of that bright white sweatshirt now stained a dark red. It reminded me of Jeff.


End file.
